Wolves and Gods
by PhoenixCauchemardesque
Summary: La jeune Keren est une valkyrie en devenir, ayant passé toute sa vie à la cour d'Asgard et ayant une prédisposition pour la magie et la transmutation. Bien des péripéties vont venir bouleverser sa vie pendant de longues années, essentiellement liées au Dieu de la Malice, ses choix et ses sentiments vont la mener vers un destin fixé par les choix de ce dernier.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer: Non, rien de rien, non je ne possède rien_** ****

* * *

 ** _[Facilité technique et dignité retrouvée]_**

* * *

La jeune fille esquiva difficilement le coup porté par sa supérieure, elle leva le nez vers les épées qui la menaçaient à nouveau et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour briser le bouclier et lancer sa hache vers l'avant puis courir se réfugier à l'ombre de l'arbre le plus proche, pour qu'elle puisse y reprendre son souffle. Keren détestait les combats rapprochés, sans magie et sans arc, la jeune valkyrie possédait bien peu de ressources face aux attaques féroces et ciblées de Kyara, qui était plus expérimentée et beaucoup plus âgée que son apprentie.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas en fuyant le combat que tu vas augmenter tes chances survie.

-Je ne fuis pas, je fais ce que je peux pour éviter que tu ne me tranches la tête !

La brune entendait son aînée se rapprocher de sa position, et essayait tant bien que mal de réguler sa respiration rendue saccadée par l'effort et le froid.

-Je te préviens, n'utilise pas ta magie pour l'emporter. Tonna Kyara d'une voix grave

Keren jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les gradins de la salle d'entrainement où s'étaient réunis la plupart des autres valkyries et des Asgardiens venus profiter du spectacle. Elle retint son souffle et décida de se jeter sur son adversaire pour la prendre par surprise et ainsi reprendre l'avantage dans ce combat inégal, ce fut peine perdue car ayant senti le coup venir, la plus âgée des valkyries la repoussa d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout du terrain sous les applaudissements du public.

-Tu es beaucoup trop prévisible, petite.

Keren, encore gémissante et douloureuse, accueillie la nouvelle d'un juron plutôt imagé, tenant de se relever avec le plus de dignité possible alors que l'autre s'élançait à nouveau à ses trousses.

-J'ai le droit à un joker ? Demanda-t-elle en arrachant sa hache de l'arbre dans lequel elle s'était plantée.

La plus âgée arqua un sourcil.

-Si cela ne relève pas de la magie.

-Euh…Une aide extérieure ? Murmura la plus jeune. Tu nous dis toujours de travailler en équipe.

-Soit ! Mais choisis bien, petite.

La susnommée sourit et fonça dans le dos de sa supérieure qui la rejeta facilement parterre, saisie d'une idée elle croisa le regard d'un certain Dieu, qui lui sourit malicieusement, elle ferma les yeux et leva le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Abandonnes-tu ?

-Jamais, j'attends juste quelque chose…Par Odin, il est plus lent lorsque c'est moi.

A la fin de sa phrase, une arme dont est était digne, étrangement, atterri dans sa main tendue.

Kyara soupira, suivie de près par les acclamations du public.

-Tu es consciente que Thor et Mjöllnir ne seront pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise ! Grogna-t-elle

-Je sais, mais lorsqu'on en est digne, c'est plutôt pratique ! Ricana la brune.

Elle s'arma du marteau du Dieu du tonnerre et s'en servit pour frapper l'Asgardienne en pleine poitrine avec un bruit assourdissant. Keren se releva avec la souplesse d'un chat et brisa l'épée et le bouclier, sous les grognements de la maitresse des armes, dont la voix fluette s'élevait à nouveau dans la cohue des gradins. S'avançant vers son instructrice, avec Mjöllnir et sa hache dans chaque main, elle demanda :

-C'est bon, l'entrainement est terminé ?

-Oui…Aide-moi à me relever et va à l'infirmerie.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et rendit son arme au prince en le croisant à la sortie de l'arène.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer: Non, je ne possède toujours rien_**

 **Réponse à la review:** _Merci :) Je sais, mais j'ai pas pu résister, c'était pour faire genre elle est forte alors que ça va être une grosse victime ^^, j'essayerai de trouver une raison valable le moment venu, mais c'était un pastiche d'incipit de fiction serieuse, alors que ça va être un peu le bazar x)_

* * *

 ** _2.[Manque de respect]_**

* * *

Je fais craquer mes vertèbres en entrant dans l'infirmerie principale de la cité, une forte odeur de désinfectant et de propre m'assaillaient. J'essuie mes bottes couvertes de neige, puis me faufile entre les personnes présentes pour atteindre l'arrière de la salle, je fouille dans les tiroirs pour trouver de l'antiseptique et de bandages pour mes plaies ouvertes. Le froid de la crème me fait grincer des dents, je me débats avec les bandes pour en faire quelque chose de présentable. Un grincement derrière moi me fait sursauter, je me retourne poignard en main. Ma mère m'observe, tout sourire.

-Tu sais que tu peux demander de l'aide ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup de monde à cette heure de la journée.

-Les autres valkyries et toi avaient quelques blessures à soigner, ce sont les risques du métier.

Elle me sourit en me prenant le bandage des mains, ses longs cheveux gris me chatouillent la peau. Ses yeux verts examinent scrupuleusement l'entièreté de ma peau découverte, par le corset qu'elle vient d'enlever.

-Comptes-tu aller à la cérémonie de ce soir ?

-Pour fêter Yule? Non…

-Pour quelles raisons ? Tu y as été pourtant invitée officiellement.

-Je le sais, mais je ne m'y sentirais guère à ma place. Je suis une guerrière, pas une grande dame.

Je grimace quand elle pince ma peau juste en dessous de ma poitrine.

-Tu devrais d'avantage te muscler, ma fille. Cela parait logique que tu ne puisses tenir en combat au corps à corps.

Elle passe le bandage autour de mes côtes en vérifiant leurs états, avant de le serrer de toutes ses forces. Je grince en me tenant à la table.

-Tu n'as que des bleus, je t'ai évité une hémorragie interne. Rien ne se verra sous ta robe, Ygritte devrais l'apporter dans quelques minutes d'ailleurs.

Je me redresse vivement.

-Pardon ?! Je vous ai pourtant dit que je ne comptais pas y aller. Vous ne pouvez m'y forcer.

Une tornade rousse fait soudainement interruption dans la pièce, elle pose sa hache contre le mur et un tissu sur le plan de travail avant de venir embrasser bruyamment mes joues, je rabats mon corset contre ma poitrine.

-Salut ma belle, alors il parait que tu as fait sensation dans l'arène ce matin.

Je fais la moue. Je connais Ygritte depuis plusieurs années déjà, elle guérissait l'ensemble de mes blessures quand j'ai commencé ma formation de valkyrie, puis de fils en aiguilles nous sommes devenues inséparables. Elle est beaucoup plus enjouée et positive que moi, je me demande comment nous avons pu devenir amies. Elle se poste devant moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh…Je crois que la robe va être trop petite, tu as pris plus de poids que je l'avais imaginé.

-Allez-vous arrêter de critiquer ma fichue corpulence, je fais ce que je peux ! Et puis je n'irai pas à ce bal !

J'ajuste mon pantalon sur les hanches et relace mes bottes, je m'apprête à récupérer mon corset mais ma mère me l'arrache violement des mains, le déchirant, je retiens un hurlement indigné.

-Maintenant, tu t'assois et tu te tais. Grogne-t-elle

Je m'exécute et m'affale sur le sofa. Une idée murît dans mon esprit tordu, j'invoque un nuage de fumée et me dédouble dans la seconde qui suit, puis me téléporte dans les souterrains du palais, où se trouvent mes appartements. Un courant d'air me rappelle que je suis torse nu, je me faufile dans l'obscurité et me collant aux murs, mes pas résonnent sur la pierre millénaire et usée. Je rejoins rapidement ma chambre en fermant derrière moi, je m'affale sur mon lit défait. Mon regard se perd à travers la fenêtre et suit les courbes gelées et les toits enneigés, j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié cette période de l'année, le moment exact auquel Asgard sombre dans l'hiver et célèbre le solstice. Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'aimais particulièrement attendre des jours durant les premiers flocons, et je parcourais la cité avec un émerveillement propre à mon âge, m'amusais à bombarder mes camarades avec des boules de neige, toute fraiche, je ne suis pourtant plus cette enfant candide. Je passe quelques longues minutes à chercher un nouveau corset ainsi qu'une lourde cape en laine, pour finalement quitter ma chambre à une heure avancée de l'après-midi. La cité est en effervescence, tous les habitants sont mis à contribution pour la décoration de la salle du trône, qui se colore peu à peu de couleurs chaudes et hivernales pour la fête du soir.

Je croise le quatuor infernal, évidement composé de Sif, qui essaye de me tuer dès qu'elle le peut et faire passer cela pour un accident Volstagg qui est peu raffiné et me bat au concours de buveur de bière Hogun contre qui je n'ai aucune animosité, et finalement Fandrall qui me colle et tente depuis des lustres de me mettre dans son lit, malgré le fait que je suis la femme la plus froide et pas du tout le genre de femme qu'on aimerait présenter à ses parents, puis les Valkyries sont souvent considérées comme des déesses vierges et j'essaye à peu près à m'en tenir à cette ligne de conduite, bien que cette règle soit compliquée depuis que je me suis rendue compte des personnes m'entourant.

-Keren, mon amie !

La voix grave de Volstagg me tire de mes pensées, je lève les yeux vers le groupe. « Sois sociable, sociable et bien élevée » le mantra de ma mère résonne obstinément dans mon crâne. Je ravale ma salive en époussetant mon pantalon.

-Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Rien, mais j'ai entendu dire que ta mère est en furie et te recherche dans toute la cité.

Je retiens difficilement le juron qui me brûle allégrement la gorge. Sif ricane.

-De ce fait, il me parait logique que tu ne viennes pas ce soir, tu vas passer un sale moment.

« Ne pas lui arracher la tête, ne pas lui arracher la tête », un sourire narquois orne désormais mes lèvres en pensant aux affinités de la guerrière.

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-je pas, ce n'est rien d'important? J'ai une magnifique robe, et puis Thor m'a promis de me faire danser toute la nuit. Ma voix sonne mielleuse à mes oreilles. Je retiens ma danse de la joie en voyant qu'elle rougit de colère.

Maintenant j'en suis définitivement sûre, Loki a une mauvaise influence sur moi, mais je m'en fiche car c'est trop drôle.


End file.
